journée de déprime vraiment
by kyochan95
Summary: seraitce possible qu'une sale journée finisse bien? Ryûichi en fait l'expérience... yaoi


auteur : ch'est moi ! Kyochan95 ! cha va bien, tous?

disclaimer : les perso de gravit's sont pas à moi, domage TT

résumé : serait-ce possible qu'une sale journée finisse bien? Ryûichi en fait l'expérience...

petite note : voilà, après l'avoir écrite et améliorée, ce one-shot sort ! ce n'est pas encore mon gage (qui avance, promit ! Il fait déjà 6 ou 7 pages !) mais c'est un Ryûichi Tôma ! bonne lecture !

**_journée de déprime... vraiment..._**

Ryûichi marchait tranquillement à travers la ville. Toute la journée, tous les gens qu'il aimait l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Il allait à son endroit préféré, sur le toit d'un immeuble où le vent était fort et où il n'y avait aucune rambarde, sauf un petit muret de 5 cm. Il arriva et le vent referma la porte au moment où il l'ouvrait. il grogna et ouvrit la porte de force pour monter sur le toit. Il alla précautionneusement jusqu'au petit muret, et s'y assit. Il savait que personne viendrait ici, le seul qui connaissait cette « cachette », Tôma, avait le vertige, il ne viendrait sûrement pas le chercher. Et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Le blond avait été le premier à l'envoyer sur les roses. Ryûichi ferma les yeux et se souvint de toute sa journée…

_Flash back : _

_TOMA : Ryûichi, soit tu es plus sérieux pour chanter, soit tu t'en vas ! Maintenant, on refait, prête, Noriko ?_

_NORIKO : non, j'en ai marre, ça fait au moins la centième fois qu'on recommence !_

_RYUICHI : bah, vous trouvez pas que c'est marrant ?_

_Ryûichi déprimait, et ça s'entendait sur ses performances, et surtout il faisait un peu n'importe quoi pour s'amuser._

_NORIKO : non, pas du tout ! Je te rappelle, Ryûichi Sakuma, que j'ai une fille et un mari qui m'attendent pour manger ! On s'était mis d'accord ! Le midi, on se sépare, et je vais manger avec ma fille ! Il est 11h, et on a toujours pas fait UNE seule chanson ! UN seul enregistrement ! _

_TOMA : bon, ça suffit, Noriko, vas y, nous n'arriverons à rien…_

_Tôma s'en alla, et Ryûichi voulu le rejoindre. Mais arrivés au bureau du président, ce dernier ferma la porte juste devant Ryûichi._

_TOMA : besoin d'être seul, laisses moi tranquille, on se verra tout à l'heure à 14h, Ryûichi._

_Ryûichi baissa la tête en soupirant, puis alla voir Noriko. Cette dernière passa près de lui sans le regarder. _

_RYUICHI : Noriko ! Je peux manger avec toi ?_

_NORIKO : non, c'est réunion de famille, et tu n'y es pas convié._

_Noriko s'en alla, et Ryûichi alla voir les Bad Luck. Seuls Shûichi et Fujisaki étaient là._

_FUJISAKI : bon, je vais manger, et Shindo-san, allez voir si vous ne trouvez pas Nakano-san…_

_Fujisaki s'en alla, énervé, passant près de Ryûichi sans le voir. _

_RYUICHI : Shû-chan ?_

_SHUICHI : pas aujourd'hui, Ryûichi, je dois y aller…_

_RYUICHI : on peut quand même manger ensemble non ? Je n'ai personne !_

_SHUICHI : j'ai dit non ! Je vais voir Yûki, ce midi, et on doit parler, tu serais de trop._

_Shûichi s'en alla et Ryûichi se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Soudain, il se souvint de Tatsuha, le frère de Yûki ! Il sortit de la NG, et couru vers chez le frère de Yûki. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Ryûichi marchait tranquillement dans les rues, et croisa K qui marchait accompagné de Hiroshi. _

_RYUICHI : K !_

_K : Ryûichi, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer, tu viendras me voir demain, d'accord ?_

_K s'en alla et Ryûichi n'avait même pas eu le temps de saluer l'ami de Shûichi. _

_RYUICHI : ouin, Kumagorô, on se retrouve tout seul ! Personne ne veut nous voir… personne… ne veut me voir, nee ?_

_Il soupira et se dirigea vers la NG. Après un rapide repas, il se rendit vers la salle d'enregistrement réservée à Nittle Grasper. Il y vit Tôma qui l'attendait._

_RYUICHI : Tô… !_

_TOMA : on ne travaille pas cet après midi, Ryûichi, Noriko est encore énervée, et je la comprends, je suis pareil._

_RYUICHI : super, donc on passe du temps ensemble ?_

_TOMA : pas le temps ! Je travaille, moi !_

_Tôma se dirigea vers son bureau, laissant Ryûichi en plan. Le chanteur soupira, son moral baissant de plus en plus. Il sortit dehors, saluant mollement au passage les employés qui avaient l'habitude de voir un Ryûichi plus joyeux que ça. Il marcha toute l'après midi dans les rues de Tokyo sans être reconnu, ce qui le fit encore plus déprimer. Puis, il eut enfin l'idée d'aller à son endroit favoris. _

_Fin du flash back._

Le chanteur soupira. Il posa près de lui Kumagorô sans jouer avec. Tôma… pourquoi il lui avait parlé aussi froidement ? Toute la journée ? C'est injuste… le blond avait-il seulement conscience de ses sentiments ? Savait-il que lui, Ryûichi, l'aimait ? Et lui, l'aimait-il ? Avec le genre de comportement qu'il avait aujourd'hui, Ryûichi en doutait fortement… encore, que les autres le rejettent, d'accord, mais pas le claviériste…

Ryûichi se laissa aller tranquillement, il était fatigué d'avoir autant marché. Il s'allongea sur le muret, sur le bord du vide. Il ferma les yeux et bailla.

VOIX : Ryûichi, viens ici !

Ryûichi sursauta, et se redressa d'un coup. Il vacilla, mais, habitué, se rattrapa au muret.

VOIX : RYUICHI !

Le chanteur regarda vers la porte et fut extrêmement surprit : Tôma se tenait à la porte, fermement, et l'appelait.

TOMA : viens, s'il te plait, sans geste brusque !

RYUICHI : quoi ? Ca va tu sais ?

Il se leva et fit quelques sauts, ce qui fit crier le blond de frayeur.

TOMA : tu as vu la force du vent ici ?

La porte claqua, et Tôma fut obligé de la lâcher. Il se mit à genoux, et s'entoura avec ses bras. Il se forçait à ne regarder que Ryûichi, mais le brun ne cessait de bouger, sa tête lui tournait.

TOMA : cesses ça, Ryûichi…

RYUICHI : pourquoi ? C'est agréable, tu sais ?

Le chanteur arriva près de Tôma, et le poussa légèrement.

TOMA : ARRETES TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU !

Tôma tomba sur le côté et n'osait plus bougé.

RYUICHI : exagères pas, le bord est loin de toi, tu sais ?

TOMA : Ryûichi, descendons, je t'en prie…

RYUICHI : hum… laisses moi réfléchir… nan !

Le chanteur alla s'asseoir près de Kumagorô, les jambes balançant dans le vide, et il se mit doucement à chanter, une bourrasque de vent lui dégageait le visage.

TOMA : Ryûichi…

Tout tremblant, Tôma se mit à quatre pattes, puis avança doucement vers le brun, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder autour de lui.

TOMA /pas en bas, pas en bas, non, pas en bas, MERDE J AI REGARDE EN BAS /

Tôma était figé, son regard fixant le vide, près de Ryûichi, il se sentait aspiré, mais dégagé en même temps, il ne pouvait pas regarder autre chose, pourtant il le devait mais…

RYUICHI : regardes pas en bas…

TOMA : j'essaye !

RYUICHI : ça se voit, tu as les yeux rivés vers le vide !

Ryûichi éclata de rire, ce qui décolla le regard de Tôma du vide, pour le coller sur le chanteur, avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, un peu ?

TOMA : tu…

Ryûichi plongea son regard dans les yeux de Tôma.

RYUICHI : gagné, tu ne regardes plus le vide !

Ryûichi se leva, puis prit doucement Tôma par les épaules. Le blond se débattait, puis, voyant que c'était inutile, se contenta de trembler dans les bras de Ryûichi. Il sentait que le brun allait s'amuser avec lui, lui faire regretter les paroles méchantes qu'il lui avait dit sans vraiment le vouloir, sur un coup de tête, même s'il les regrettait déjà…

RYUICHI : aller, vaincs ta peur !

TOMA : non, ne me fais pas avancer !

Un pas vers le bord.

TOMA : non, je t'en prie Ryûichi…

Deuxième pas.

TOMA : ARRETES !

Troisième pas.

TOMA : non, je t'en prie, je t'en prie…

Quatrième pas, le bord du muret. Tôma se mit à pleurer de peur.

TOMA : JE T EN PRIE RYUICHI TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS NE ME FAIS PAS AVANCER PLUS !

Ryûichi éclata de rire, et recula doucement avec Tôma.

RYUICHI : bah alors, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

TOMA : descendons, Ryûichi…

RYUICHI : tout ce que je veux ?

TOMA : tout, promit, tout, s'il te plait…

RYUICHI : tu me donnes ta parole ?

TOMA : tout ce que tu veux, mais partons d'ici…

Ryûichi continua à reculer, et ouvrit la porte sans que Tôma ne s'en rende compte.

RYUICHI : tout… ?

TOMA : tout !

Ryûichi entra dans le bâtiment, et Tôma ferma précipitamment la porte, en soupirant de soulagement.

TOMA : on rentre à la NG…

RYUICHI : non.

TOMA : que…

RYUICHI : un petit tour ?

Il rouvrit la porte que Tôma ferma très vite.

TOMA : d'accord, que veux tu ?

RYUICHI : pour l'instant, on va se promener, et ensuite, je voudrais que tu m'écoute, juste que tu m'écoute…

TOMA : … tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

RYUICHI : ça se pourrait. Tu viens ?

TOMA : bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, la nuit était déjà tombée. Tôma avait fermé son portable, pour être tranquille. Ils avaient parlé de chose et d'autre, puis il y eut un gros silence. Ils étaient dans le parc où Shûichi et Yûki s'étaient rencontré la première fois. Ils étaient assis sur le même banc.

RYUICHI : tu sais, pour la chose que je voulais te dire, je ne sais pas comment te le dire… c'est assez délicat… mais je ne parviens plus à me taire, donc c'est maintenant que je vais…

TOMA : … je t'écoute.

RYUICHI : je veux que malgré ce que je vais te dire là, ce soir, on reste en contact. Et que tu ne m'évites pas. Surtout ça…

TOMA : pourquoi je t'éviterais ? C'est idiot…

RYUICHI : tu es prêt ?

Tôma commençait à être exaspéré. Pourquoi Ryûichi prenait tant de précautions ?

TOMA : je t'écoute.

RYUICHI : Tôma… je t'aime…

Il y eut un grand silence. Ryûichi était très rouge, et jeta un infime regard à Tôma. Le blond était figé. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, ni même à réagir sur ce que Ryûichi venait de lui avouer. Pire : il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Serait-ce une nouvelle blague du chanteur ? Comme si Ryûichi avait entendu les pensées de Tôma, il se leva précipitamment.

RYUICHI : ce n'est pas grave, oublies !

Le chanteur s'en alla en courant, le musicien ne s'était même pas levé, il savait qu'il ne rattraperait pas Ryûichi. Il soupira. La façon dont avait réagit le chanteur l'avait convaincu.

TOMA /tu m'aimes donc vraiment, Ryûichi… quel soulagement quelque part…/ « je t'aime aussi… »

VOIX : va lui dire.

Tôma sursauta sous la voix grave de Yûki.

TOMA : E ! Eiri-san !

YUKI : tient, je te surprend… d'habitude, c'est le contraire…

L'écrivain s'assit sur le banc, et s'alluma une cigarette.

TOMA : Shindo-san va…

YUKI : tu t'en fous de comment il va, et je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui avec toi.

Le musicien se tut.

YUKI : bien, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'embête de lui dire…

TOMA : et c'est mon BEAU FRERE qui me le demande…

YUKI : quand tu dis beau, tu prends quel sens ?

Il y eut un grand silence.

YUKI : tu fais comme tu veux, mais fais pas les choses par contrainte…

L'écrivain s'en alla, Shûichi étant venu le chercher, on l'entendait arriver de très loin. Tôma resta un long moment à réfléchir, puis alla chez le chanteur de son groupe. Ayant le double des clefs, il entra et entendit des pleurs ainsi qu'une petite voix parler.

RYUICHI : Kumagorô, j'étais sûr, pourtant, qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais pourquoi je lui ai dit…

Tôma entra dans la chambre du brun, et s'allongea près de lui. il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ryûichi sursauta, et regarda qui était venu le voir. Il fut surprit de voir le blond.

RYUICHI : Tôma… ?

TOMA : je t'aime aussi, baka…

Tôma se pencha sur Ryûichi et l'embrassa. Le brun fut tout d'abord surprit, puis il reprit ses esprits. Une immense joie le prit, il répondit fougueusement au baiser du blond. Il le prit par la taille et se mit sur lui.

TOMA : Ryûichi, attends…

RYUICHI : tu n'es pas prêt ?

Tôma se mit à rougir.

TOMA : baka !

RYUICHI : bah alors !

TOMA : mais…

Mais Ryûichi recommença ses baisers, et ses mains se promenaient sur le corps du blond, de plus en plus insistantes et curieuses. Tôma opposa quelques résistances au début, mais fini rapidement par s'abandonner au brun.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent l'un contre l'autre, en même temps.

TOMA : bien dormit ?

RYUICHI : hum… demain, je dormirais, là, je suis crevé…

TOMA : oui, et tu me laisseras dormir…

Ils rigolèrent et se levèrent. Ils allèrent aux studios, et retrouvèrent Noriko qui semblait de très bonne humeur. Ryûichi était vraiment heureux, ça s'entendait dans sa chanson. Une nouvelle journée débuta pour le brun, beaucoup plus joyeuse que celle de la veille.


End file.
